


There's so many ways to fall in love with you

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Yosuke, i'll add tags as we go so um yeah!, im making of few of these have trans yosuke because atlus can't stop me nor can anyone really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: a series of stories for souyowrimo2018





	1. merry christmas i love you

Yosuke and souji didn’t have traditions for most holidays. Which makes the fact souji is stuck three hours away from him on the one they do suck even more,   
  
Normally on christmas eve they’d spend time together eating dinner watching some bad or sappy movie that comes on this time a year, and before bed they’d give each one early gift to open, it wasn’t much but it was their thing,   
  
Souji was supposed to be back yesterday from his work trip. Only to end stuck the next city over do to snow,   
  
Using videochat made it a little better but not the same. “Your pouting again”   
  
Souji was making that face at him. The one him makes when he believes he upset yosuke,   
  
“souji-”   
  
“I’m going to be back first thing in the morning yosuke. I hate this too”, yosuke found himself smiling slightly at that, “i’m not mad. I just was looking forward to spending the night with you”   
  
He watched souji chuckle rolling his eyes “you get that almost every night though we live together”   
  
“Not the same” yosuke mummered. Sure they had that, they’ve been dating for five years, but wasn’t the same. Tonight was suppose to be special,   
  
Being able to talk with souji and see his face helped a bit   
  
Souji was frowning at him again. Moving his face closer to the screen, “you’re not alone at least. It’s boring in an hotel by myself, how has teddie been behaving by the way?”   
  
He looked away from the laptop to glance at the sleeping bear on the couch. “Asleep, we did make cookies earlier. He tried to make a ‘sensei’ cookie wanna see?”, souji tilted his head in thought “how bad is it? I don’t want to see a cookie that looks like a murdered me, Partner”   
  
“It’s good-really a perfect likeness” yosuke laughed moving away from souji’s line of sight to grab the cookies, he picked up the monsterest mess of a cookie    
  
“You liar”   
  
Yosuke bursted out into laughter at his boyfriend’s face “do i have shoulder pads? I look like a 80s dancer!” souji exclaimed,   
  
He placed the cookie back down still laughing slightly, “T-their muscles. Teddie said it had to be ‘beary buff’ like you, come on he put so much heart in it you can’t hate”   
  
“...no it’s perfect i love it” he grumbled in defeat,   
  
“Would you like to see one of the cookie i made? It’s almost as terrible” yosuke asked , souji raised a brow at him “if it’s another me i don’t want to see it”   
  
“It’s not” he promised showing souji the poor melty looking jiraiya cookie.    
  
Souji’s jaw dropped in disbelief, “What did you do to him! He’s dying”. Yosuke shot him a glare “hey! It’s not as easy as videos make it look okay?” he huffed looking away from his partner’s face of horror and pity for the poor cookie,   
  
It’s better than the first attempt. But he’s not gonna let souji know about that one, no that poor mess will only be known to the trash bin. and only the trash bin,   
  
“It’s kind of cute...the face looks mostly like jiraiya” he said keeping his eyes on anything but the cookie,   
  
“I don’t need your pity partner”   
  
If souji was here he could probably make cookies that would outshow his and teddie’s. Yosuke found himself frowning at the thought and dropped his head against the countertop in frustration, “please don’t hurt yourself”   
  
He peeked up at souji. He was smiling at him. A warm loving smile, “...i miss you” yosuke mumbled almost to quietly for his partner to hear, “i’m right here yosuke”   
  
_ No your not. It’s not the same as here, here. _ Those words hanged in his mind unsaid to the other, __  
__  
“...hey yosuke. Go look on top the fridge” he told yosuke after a while of silence from him. “Souji i told i rather not do the gift thing till your back”   
  
“I know. I know but, this will make you feel better just do it and don’t open it till your back in front of the computer”   
  
Yosuke groaned pushing himself up right agreeing to souji’s request. He walked off towards the fridge reaching at the top till he felt something that felt like a gift, knowing souji. He most likely got yosuke something he’d love and treasure forever   
  
His hand froze when it felt a small box. Souji couldn’t have...had he?,   
  
Grabbing it quickly he rushed back to the computer seeing his partner’s happy face. “You found it!” he cheered beaming at yosuke,   
  
“Souji i swear to god if this is what i think it is i’m going to die”   
  
“Hmm. i think you’ll be surprised, now open it!”   
  
Yosuke heart felt like a drum as he looked at the small box. It’s to small now that he looks at it, but ring boxes aren’t all the same size, what he is going to do if it is a ring box? He doesn’t have any doubt in himself about how he feels about his partner,   
  
But they’ve only been out of college for a year and half. It feels to soon for this kind of thing,   
  
“Are you gonna look at it all night or open it yosuke?” souji was smirking at him with that knowing little smirk,   
  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and lifted the top of the box open,   
  
When he opened them inside was a gold bracelet. Yosuke pulled it out looking closely at the gift, it had music notes and star charms around it, “souji I…”   
  
“Do you like it? I had made personally for you”   
  
“I love it. This is the most thoughtful thing you’ve gotten me so far partner and fuck, i love you so much” he breathed out, he couldn’t imagine where souji got the idea. He felt like he was about to cry,   
  
While souji on the other hand looked over joyed at yosuke reaction. A big proud grin on his beautiful face,   
  
“Merry christmas. I love you yosuke”   
  
Yosuke smiled at him. “Merry christmas partner”


	2. a meaningful trade

~~~~ “Hey...souji”   
  
Yosuke’s hand stopped the soft toying of his hair. Souji peeked an eye open at him, right now the two of them were hanging out in souji’s room, their trying to spend as much time together as they could before he had to leave in the next few days,   
  
He smiled at yosuke“yeah. What’s up?” souji shifted a bit to get a better look at his partner without having to sit up,   
  
Souji watched as his partner bit his lip in thought before speaking. “I know we promised not to talk about you leaving but...” yosuke sighed trailing off making a sad face that breaks his heart to see,   
  
“Yosuke-” he tried to speak words of reassurance only to have his boyfriend’s cut off his sentence, “I’m not sad. Well i mean i am but that’s not what i’m trying to tell you okay?”   
  
He gave him a nod sitting up right. “Alright, so what’s on your mind partner” he asks, yosuke’s gaze dropped to the floor as he fidgeted with his hands. “So i’ve been thinking a lot. Like a lot a-about you and me” he fumbled with his words,   
  
Yosuke’s eyes shoot up in a panic as he fumbles his sentence again. “N-not that i’m saying i’m having doubts about being with you, i love you souji”,   
  
“I know yosuke. Go on” he chuckles lightly placing his hand over his boyfriend’s. smiling kindly. “And i love you too” souji added enjoying the soft smile that appeared on yosuke’s face from the words alone,   
  
Yosuke nods taking a deep breath before continuing. “What i’ve been thinking about. Is well, everything i guess, we’ve been through a lot partner and i want...there’s something special i need to give you” yosuke paused reaching over to his disregard bag beside the futon,    
  
Before he could inject that he didn’t have to get him anything. Yosuke pulled out his worn orange glasses from the bag,   
  
“I want you to take these back home with you”   
  
yosuke’s holding the glasses out to him. Souji could only look at him wide eyed as he took them from his hands, He’s not sure how to respond,   
  
These are yosuke’s glasses, the ones he wore fighting alongside him. The ones that helped him see the TV world with him,   
  
“like i said. I wanted to give you something special. that you can have something to remember me with, i-i mean i know you won’t forget all of us, i just...it’s something with memories we all shared” He choked out fidgeting with his hands again,   
  
There’s a short silence that builds between them as yosuke stares hard at the futon “i thought maybe it would be thoughtful. Please say something” yosuke adds laughing nervously   
  
Setting the glasses down beside himself. Souji reached for his boyfriend’s hands again,   
  
“Yosuke’s i’m not really sure on what to say other then. Thank you”, he leaned in closer kissing the top of yosuke’s head, “There’s nothing in this world that will ever make me forget all of you guys” he told the brunette in a reassuring tone,   
  
“And most importantly not you” he added for good measure   
  
Yosuke’s cheeks regained color as he playfully waved souji’s hands off. “Souji stop it”,   
  
“I mean it yosuke” souji chuckled,   
  
A thought popped into souji’s head as he glanced back down towards the orange glasses, “I got something for you too” he rushed out, the other teen made an confused face at him as he stood,   
  
Before yosuke could voice a question souji went over to his desk drawer digging around till he felt what he was looking for, smiling as he pulled out his glasses plopping back onto the futon with yosuke,   
  
“It only seems right. We’re equals, if i have yours, then you should have mine” he grins forcing the glasses into yosuke’s hand,   
  
Yosuke’s face pulled into a small smile as his laughed softly. Holding the glasses tight in one hand and pulling souji into an embrace with the other, “i love you souji”   
  
“I love you too dork”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got this idea that in the final fight with[insert endgame plot here] they were wearing each others glasses. 
> 
> i'll be back very soon with the rest of the chapters soon,


	3. early

Souji groaned reaching for his phone grumbling as he turned off his alarm before it awoke his partner on the other end of the bed,

Burying himself back into the comforter snuggling back into the sleeping brunette’s side. He watched as his lover’s chest rise and fall peacefully, sure they had to get up soon but yosuke doesn’t work till an hour and half after souji leaves for the day,

Yosuke deserves some extra sleep. He’s been staying up late for the past week due to souji’s late night returns home from work, the dark circles under his eyes showed it was starting to catch up with him,

Souji nuzzled his face into yosuke’s messy hair sighing peacefully. Quiet moments like these seemed rare lately, they weren’t teenagers anymore by a longshot,

“I love you yosuke”

“Love you too partner”

Souji propped himself up with his arm in a seconds time looking over at the other. Yosuke peeked one eye open smiling at him sleepily, “have you been awake this whole time?” he accused,

His partner shook his head yawning, “Nah. You kind of woke me up talking right into my ear y’know”, souji frowned to himself. He really does forget how easy it is to wake up yosuke sometimes, “sorry”

“It’s cool i have to get up anyways. It’s my turn to make breakfast, and We do have jobs to go too souji” yosuke said trying to sit himself up right only to be lightly pushed back onto the bed by souji, “come on! I gotta make breakfast today partner!”

“Nope! Your staying right here yosuke and getting back to sleep”,

Yosuke pouted at him huffing a sigh of defeat. Souji grinned to himself plopping down next to him, he inched back into his partner’s side. Around an arm over his middle, “your being weird this morning souji”

He only hummed in reply looking over at him. Yosuke’s eyes were drifting open and closed, as ‘upset’ yosuke acted he seemed content laying with souji, 

Pleased tired and happy souji closed his eyes too. With the feeling of yosuke’s arms rounding his waist,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something short and sweet,

**Author's Note:**

> i know a bit late i lost the first two days fics and had to rewrite them.
> 
> you can find all the prompt's here!!! (sorry idk how to link things on here) http://ohlookashinysquirrel.tumblr.com/post/179601818527/souyowrimo-2018


End file.
